Bloodline - The Jolrael Saga
by Stith
Summary: The continuing drama of Jolrael's, Stith's son, confrontation with his past
1. Bloodline- The Jolrael Saga Part 1

**__**

For those who are not up to date….

Stith (In the Stith Saga tales) meets another Mantrin named Tyrowe, who seems to be the perfect Mantrin to Stith. She find out that she is pregnant, and the couple decides to raise their family, when one fateful day, all that came crashing down. Another Mantrin walks into _Stith's Weapon Shop _and tries to warn her of her lover, when Tyrowe reveals himself. After a gun battle between Tyrowe and the Mantrin Noa, the two part. Stith after she closes her shop, is jumped and captured by Noa. Later, Stith is filled in on her past. How herself, Noa, Tyrowe, and Reya were artificially created, given extraordinary psionic powers when they finally awaken. Before Noa could go on, Tyrowe makes his way to them. After a hasty escape, the two retreat to Akima and Cale's house, where Stith previously lived. Tyrowe makes yet another guest appearance and captures Akima and Noa, leaving Stith and Cale to rescue them. After an intense battle, Tyrowe is finally shot dead, leaving the others with few injuries. Days later, a mysterious Akrennian takes Tyrowe's corspe from the morgue, knowing full well of his abilities. Several months later, Jolrael, son of Stith and Tyrowe, was born. 20 years later is when we begin our story……..

**_Bloodline_**

**_The Jolrael Saga Pt 1_**

Jolrael sat up in his bed, legs draped over the side and touching the ground, and was deep in thought. He was twenty years (in human years) old, 7'9", icy blue eyes and a slim build. He was thinking about his upcoming bonding with his lovely mate, Tryn, who laid on the other side of the bed. The couple had been together for only eight months and were now carving their love in stone. Even though it was several days away, Jol was nervous, like anyone else in his position. His mind drifted a little, thinking about his late mother, Stith. He wished she could see her now, with a loving mate and still running the successful family business. He knew that his stepparents, Akima and Cale, along with their daughter, would attend. Jolrael then felt the shifting of weight on the bed, Tyrn had awakened and rolled over to see her mate sitting half nude on the bed. She wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his side 

"Morning, hun." She whispered

Jolrael bent down and kissed her softly on the beak "Morning to you too, love." He quietly replied. He laid back down on the bed and held Tryn as she looked into his eyes.   
"Are you still nervous about the bond?" she asked

"No, not at all, just thinking is all."

"Thinking about the bond."

"Nooo."

"Yeees."

Jolrael laughed and sighed "You got me pegged. Yeah, I am."

Tryn kissed the tip of his beak again "You know that you shouldn't be worried about it, everything's gonna be fine." She said. 

Jolrael smiled at her "I know. I know." He said.

Tryn was almost 21 (in human years), she had deep green eyes, 7'7" and had a nice physique. The two met one day when she moved in next to Jolrael's apartment. The two literally ran into each other and fell in love instantly. Jol had always cherished Tyrn, and he knew she did also. 

"Come here, big guy." She said, getting on top of Jolrael, then bending down to kiss him "I swear to you that everything's going to be fine."

"I know, you said that already. I was just thinking of after that." He said, holding her by her sides, her night gown keeping away his touch on her skin. 

Tryn kissed him again "You mean the honeymoon?"

Jol laughed lightly and smiled "No, I mean when we have a child."

Tryn stopped for a minute and smiled, gazing warmly into his eyes as she placed her hands on his chest and rubbed gently "A child? Why is that something to worry about?"

Jolrael gently kissed Tyrn "Well, it is a big step."

She placed a hand on his cheek "Don't worry about it, you'll make a wonderful father."

Jolrael smiled and brought his hand up to his cheek, quickly holding Tryn's gentle hand "And you'll make an even greater mother…" he said. The two slowly brought their beaks together to lock in a passionate kiss. Tryn wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, while Jol wrapped his arms around her waist. The two broke the embrace, both smiling.

"Love you." Jolrael mentioned, Tryn smiled "I know you do." 

The two locked back into another kiss, more loving and deeper than before, as the two placed their hands over each other's bodies. Jolrael slid his hands up Tryn's night gown, going slowly from up her legs to her waist. Tryn broke the kiss as Jol looked at her, she returned the glance "And I love you too." She whispered. Tryn gave Jolrael a kiss on his beak before she reached down to the edge's of her gown and slowly pulled it over her head, removing it. Despite the figure before him, Jolrael still locked his eyes to hers.

"I know you do." He replied finally. The two kissed again, pulling the covers over themselves as they continued heating up their passion. Tryn's hands glided down to Jolrael's pants and began to slowly undo them. Jolrael was in Heaven when he was with her, no matter what the circumstances. Tryn was the light in Jolrael's life, and he has no plans what so ever to lose her…..

___________________________________________

Akima and Cale Tucker lived inside a new house, since their old one was trashed 20 years ago, plus they had planned on relocating anyways. Akima, Cale, and Dawn, their daughter, lived in this modest household. Stith used to live with them, of course, until her untimely death. This struck Akima hard, as her only friend that she knew was forever gone. It took Cale awhile to finally console the saddened Akima. Somehow, Akima moved on, realizing that her friend was in a better place.

Dawn was, overall, a wonderful child. Smart, beautiful, and realistic, Dawn always received high marks in her studies and had a good social life. Akima and Cale were both at the age of 40, the wear of age slightly showed on their faces, while Dawn was only 18. 

A knock suddenly came to their door on this day. Akima walked to the door and looked into the security monitor. No one was outside. Akima grunted in displeasement and began to walk off, when the same knock came to their door. Akima once again checked, no one. 

"That's it, these damn kids are getting it." She said to herself as she opened the door. When she threw the door open, a large Mantrin figure stood there. How the camera missed him was anybody's guess, then she looked at the face, and immediately recognized him. 

"Cale!!" Akima yelled, then was immediately stopped by some invisible force as she tried to run off. The Mantrin walked in and grabbed Akima by the throat, raising her into the air.

Mechanical replacements and wiring took over half his body, a little under half his skull replaced by metal. His hands were equipped with bladed claws, and devices inside his head enhanced his senses. His left eye was an eerie red coloration, while the other seemed to show no soul inside.

Cale rushed in, gun drawn. He gasped at the sight, took aim and fired. The laser fire dissipated before they even reached the two. The Mantrin raised his hand at Cale, while keeping his eyes locked on Akima. The gun Cale was holding was suddenly ripped from his hands and found its way into the attacker's hand. He fired the pistol three times, each shot searing through Cale's body, causing the human to fall to the ground in pain. The shots hit his shoulder, stomach, and arm. 

"Caaaaale!!!" Akima shouted with all her strength as the Mantrin kept his grip on her throat. 

"Now, if you both want to die right now, I suggest you tell me where I can find my son." he said, throwing the aged Akima to the ground. He walked over and kicked Akima in the stomach, causing the air to rush out of her lungs, making her gasp for air. The Mantrin walked over to the fallen and bleeding Cale. He picked him up, using one hand only, then tossed him to the nearest wall effortlessly. 

"Stop!!" Akima yelled as she continued to gather more air.

The Mantrin walked back over to Akima, her body lifted into the air, using no muscle to pick her up. Like she floated in mid air "My son's location, or your husband's grizzly death, quickly followed by yours." He said.

Akima nodded "Ok, ok, please just don't hurt him anymore …please.."

______________________________________________

Jolrael woke up an hour or so later to a knocking on his apartment door. Tyrn was nuzzled up close to him, her head on his chest and her arm around his body. He smiled and petted her head gently. He freed himself from her grasp and got up, putting his pants and shirt back on. The knock kept going "I'm here, hold on a minute." He said as he walked to the door. He opened the door to the vision of two humans, dressed in police apparel. 

"Mr. Jolrael?" the one on the left asked

Jolrael nodded, it wasn't everyday police showed up to his door "Yes, is there a problem, officers?"

"There's been an incident over at your stepparent's house." the one on the right mentioned. Jolrael's eyes widened "What do you mean? What happened? Are they ok!?"

The officer on the left held up his hand "Sir, please calm down.."

"How can I calm down!? My stepparents maybe dead, but you two won't even tell me!"

"Sir, we're gonna ask you to come with us and we'll take you down to the station to…

"To arrest me for attempted murder?"

"No, to meet your family down there."

"Oh," Jolrael looked around "I-I'm sorry officers, I really am…"

"Its ok, we understand, now if you'll come with us…"

"Oh, yeah, sure…hold on a sec."

Jolrael walked over to Tryn and nearly shook her shoulder to awaken her from slumber, but he stopped, looking at her peaceful and docile form. He decided to not bother her and to just leave a note, besides, it would take even more time for her to get dressed, and Jol wanted to see his family immediately. He wrote:

Tryn,

Family emergency came up, didn't want to wake you

Be back ASAP

Jol. 

After he set it in her hand gently, he kissed her on the cheek and quietly slipped out of the apartment. 

____________________________________

Jolrael got to the police department and rushed in, there he found Akima and Dawn sitting and waiting. Akima was in tears, while Dawn tried to comfort her mother. Jolrael's expression showed sadness as he walked over to the two. Dawn got up and hugged Jol "It's horrible." She said. Jolrael hugged her back and nuzzled her cheek with his beak gently "It'll be okay." He repiled. 

He sat down next to Akima, she buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she sobbed. Dawn sat next to Jol "What happened?" he asked her. 

"Someone broke into our house and attacked mom and dad. Dad was shot, and mom got beat up a bit." She replied. Jolrael nodded as he petted his stepmother's head gently as she cried "Where's Cale now?"

"In the hospital, they say he's in critical condition," she got up close to Jolrael's ear and whispered "They don't know if he'll….live th-hough the night.." she choked out and cried slightly. Jolrael held her as well as she cried "I know how you're feeling, it hurts me too.." he said. Jolrael never cried before, he's always kept his feelings to himself and stayed cool during any situation. He wanted to cry for the pain this person caused upon his family, but couldn't. He sat and comforted his broken-hearted stepmother and sister. 

Finally, Akima brought her head up from Jolrael's shoulder. Her face had cuts and bruises, her eyes were reddened by the tears. She wiped her eyes "Jol….he came looking for you."

Jolrael looked at her in a serious expression "What did he want with me?"

Akima looked away from Jol and closed her eyes "I-it was your father…Tyrowe."

The mention of his father's name echoed through his mind "My-my father? Impossible…he's dead, you told me he was."

Akima shook her head "No! He isn't! He's very much alive! The police won't even believe me because they think it's so outrageous!" 

"It is a pretty big tale, Akima."

"Please, you've got to believe me! You've got to! He wanted to know where you lived, so I gave it to him because he might have killed my husband. But now…." She said. Akima choked on the last few words and cried on Jolrael's shoulder 

"Where were you during this?" he asked Dawn.

She wiped her eyes, the make-up on her eyes slightly washed off "I was coming home from work when I noticed the door was totally open. I ran in and found mom in tears, and dad was bleeding on the ground. I called the emergency police line and they got there quick."

Despite the extravagant tale, Jolrael believed his broken stepmother "You told him where I lived?" 

Akima nodded "I didn't want Cale to die."

Then it hit him. Tryn.

"Oh no. I gotta go, now!" he said, getting up. 

Dawn grabbed his arm "Where are you going?" Jol looked at her "If Tyrowe, or whomever this person is, is heading to my place, then Tryn might be in trouble." He said. Akima gasped slightly "You better go then, better safe than sorry." Dawn replied. He gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of the station. He ran as fast as he could, it struck him that it would be easier to get a cab, but his survival instincts were kicking in and he just kept running till his heart throbbed and his veins pumped battery acid. He got to his apartment complex and darted for the iElevator. He ran in and the elevator started going up to his room. He caught his breath as he watched the numbers speedily head towards the designated floor. The ting of the iElevator rang out as the doors opened up, he ran out and headed towards his room. His heart stopped as he halted near his apartment. 

The door was torn off its hinges, and thrown down the hall. "Tryn…" he muttered to himself as he walked towards the broken entrance of his home and walked in. The room was in total dark besides the light beaming in from the hallway. He flipped the switch on. The lights illuminated the room as he looked around in utter horror. The place was trashed, as if signs of a struggle. He walked to the bedroom he last left her, as before, he flipped on the lights to find the room was trashed. But now, traces of blood were visible on the sheets. He looked at the bed, as if he couldn't believe it. He backed up to the wall and slid down, sitting on the floor.

"Tryn…Please God, let her be safe." He said to himself. He was faced with the horrible reality that Tryn might be dead, a future without her wasn't what he wanted to live through. He slid back up slowly and walked over to the bed, his ears and tail drooped as he walked over. The note he'd left was now on the dresser next to the bed. He picked it up and looked at, there was writing on the back of it. He flipped it over:

After twenty years, I've finally found you. I'm coming for you, son.

Jolrael looked in disbelief, Akima was right, it was his father. He was after him, and now he had his mate and knew everything about his location. Jolrael backed out of the room and ran out of his home, he was no longer safe there. He ran to the iElevator, but the unit tinged and the door opened. Jolrael moved backward slightly and stared at the figure as he walked out. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost, son." He said. Akima was dead right. Tyrowe, the supposedly dead father, was looking for Jolrael.

And he found him.

**__**

To Be Continued…..


	2. Bloodline- The Jolrael Saga Part 2

**__**

Bloodline

The Jolrael Saga - part 2

Jolrael couldn't believe it. His supposedly dead father was standing right before him. He took his mate, nearly killed Cale, and beat Akima badly. This was getting more personal to Jolrael by the minute. "I thought you were dead!? What did you do with Tryn!"

Tyrowe laughed a hollow and evil laugh "I was dead! But resurrection is soooo much easier these days. As for her, I've taken her to my place for a little insurance. Besides, we need a chance to get to know each other."

Jolrael fumed "You do anything to her, I swear to god I'll rip your heart out!"

Tyrowe laughed again "Your mother's anger is definitely in you, my boy."

"I'm not your boy, or your son!"

"Is this how you treat the person who made you?"

"I'm sickened by the fact I have your blood in my veins!"

"Son, you are a fiery one."

Jolrael had enough. Common sense flew out the window as Jolrael rushed the undead Mantrin with all the strength and power he could muster. Jolrael stopped in his tracks, but not because he wanted to. Something kept him from moving on. 

Tyrowe tsk'ed as he walked over to him "Now, you know you should respect your parents, boy." He taunted. Tyrowe walked up and threw a force-filled fist into Jolrael's stomach. He exhaled quickly, then fell to his knees, trying to gather his breath. Tyrowe raised his fist and threw a hook across Jol's face, hitting him in the jaw "You're gonna call me father if I got to beat it into you, son."

"I'm not, your son!" Jol said, rising up and throwing a fist, stopping near Tyrowe's face. He smiled "Jol, you cannot defeat me." He said as he put a hand on Jolrael's fist and pushed down on it. As hard as Jolrael tried, he was forced onto the ground again.

"This takes me back. Back when I killed your mother." He sneered

Jolraels eyes widened. His father was responsible for his mother's death. He shook slightly at the information. He clinched his teeth together "Now, if you'll just come with me, I believe your girl friend is there waiting." Tyrowe said. Jolrael didn't hear him, thoughts of his mother rushed through his mind as the adrenaline flowed throughout his body "No!!!" he shouted, and threw another hook with his free arm at Tyrowe. The fist caught his eye, causing him to stumble back a bit, releasing his hand. Jolrael got back up and rushed Tyrowe. He stuck his arm out in front and immediately, Jolrael stopped his offensive. 

"You just don't learn, do you? Must be from your mother's side." He said, and with a wave of his hand, Jolrael flew into the air and crashed into the wall across the hallway. Jolrael groaned in pain as Tyrowe once again walked toward him "I am tired of this. We must leave now." He said. The ting of the iElevator rang out as the doors opened once again. Tyrowe turned around to be greeted to three laser shots. One pierced through his stomach, while the others disintegrated as his psionic shield went up. Tyrowe looked at the would-be assassin. 

"You're not getting him, Tyrowe." The Mantrin said 

Tyrowe smirked "Noa. How nice to see you again. I've always wanted to meet you once again, so I can have the pleasure of killing you."

"I'm afraid the only one dying today is you, for good."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm already dead."

"Then I'll kill you one more time." 

The Mantrin raised his gun and popped off a few rounds, all of them dissipated to the shield. The two then ran at each other, fists ready to flail. The two connected, the claws on Tyrowe's hand sliced Noa's cheek, splattering a little blood on his hand. Noa's fist, enhanced by his psionic power, connected under Tyrowe's beak, causing the foe to stumble and fall over. He quickly got up as Noa backed up towards Jolrael, as he was stunned at what was going on.

"I'll give you that one, Noa, but no more." Tyrowe cursed as he stood in a ready position.

"Jolrael, when I say now, you run to the left." Noa whispered to him

Jolrael looked to the left, a door leading to a staircase was there. He got up "You got it." He whispered back. Noa pushed his hands toward Tyrowe, the door that laid on the floor flew towards the undead Mantrin. Tyrowe looked at the door as it soared toward him, held his hands out, and stopped the door from hitting him. The door floated in mid air as the two fought for control of the object.

"Now!" Noa said

Jolrael hesitated slightly, amazed at the psychic battle before him, then ran towards the door. Tyrowe caught this "No!" he said, losing concentration on the door. The door flew towards Tyrowe and cracked him in the head with a forceful blow, causing him to fall to the ground backwards. Noa turned around and ran after Jolrael, heading out the stairway door. Tyrowe got up and sneered "Damn you, Noa." He cursed. He looked around for a way out, then saw the elevator. He went in, but saw that the electrical wiring was cut, making it unable to move. Tyrowe slammed his fist into the wall and walked out of the elevator. He looked down the hall and smiled "Don't worry, Noa. I'll punish you for your…interference."

__________________________________________________________

Jolrael arrived at Noa's cozy little hideout, which was an abandoned building, but it suited Noa well. "Go ahead and sit somewhere. Take a load of your mind." He said, walking into another room.

Jolrael looked around and protested "Who are you? How do you even know me and where I was at?"

Noa laughed in the other room "For a Mantrin, you sure do ask a lot of questions, kid."

Jol finally sat on an old couch suited for Mantrins. He sat down and dust flew up from the fabric of the couch. Jolrael sneezed "Anyway, how do you know me? Why did you save me?"

Noa came back from the room with gauze covering his wound, held place by a piece of adhesive tape "How do I know you? Hell, I knew you since you were a baby, Jol." He said. 

Jolrael raised an eyebrow "A baby? So that means…"

Noa nodded "Yes, I knew your mother."

Jolrael looked at the ground and thought for a second, then looked at Noa's slightly aged face "Then, that means you know Tyrowe."

"I wish I didn't."

Jolrael nodded "What was my mom like?"

Noa smiled "Your mother…she was fiery, caring, beautiful, the list goes on."

"Do…you know how she died?"

Noa looked at the ground and closed his eyes "Yes, I do. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Please…tell me." Jolrael said, with a pleading look in his eyes.

Noa looked at him "Ok." He said. Noa sighed, took a deep breath and let it out "Me and Stith had to meet Tyrowe, Reya, and Adis. Adis was the Akrennian who revived both Reya and Tyrowe. Once we got there, the three faced us. We had a huge battle, no side let up, no side fell. Finally, I managed to hit Adis in the chest, killing him instantly. During my vulnerable moment, Tyrowe aimed his gun and fired at me. Stith pushed me out of the way and took the bullet for me…in the stomach. I created a shield around us, not allowing anything to hit us. I held her on the ground as she bled to death. Her last words to me were 'Watch over my son.' She cared deeply about you, Jolrael. She gave her life to try and save you. I was deeply saddened by her passing. I wanted to get revenge, to kill them for her. For you. I released all the psionic energy I had in one blast. The building collapsed onto itself. I managed to get out, and I presumed both Reya and Tyrowe were dead again as well. I was wrong on one account. Anyways, I headed back to Akima and Cale's place and told them of Stith. No one took it as hard as Akima did, and it took her awhile to cope. I headed back to Stith's room, where she kept you. You were sleeping in your crib…"

____________________________________________

Noa walked up to Jolrael's crib, where the child was soundly sleeping. He felt uncomfortable in Stith's room, especially after her death. He walked over and looked into the crib. Jolrael held the blanket close to him as he slept. He gently reached in and petted his little head gently "I'm sorry kid. I'm really sorry about your mother. It should have been me to die, not her. You needed her, and now she's gone." He whispered to him, not disturbing his slumber. He looked around, he saw pictures of Stith, the good times she had, her entire room was one big memory of her. Noa looked back at the child "But I promise you, and I promise Stith, that I will always look over you till the day I die. I swear on my life. Stith, wherever you are, I promise you that." He said. Noa bent down and kissed Jolrael on the top of his head. A slight tear formed in his eye, but he blinked it away. Noa slowly left the room…

______________________________________

"…I made that promise, and I still hold it today." He concluded, looking down at the floor as he told his sad story. Jolrael held his face in his hands as he listened to the information that was being given to him. Jol finally had his closure he'd been searching for "Noa, I've never seen you my entire life, how did you look over me?"

Noa looked up at Jolrael "I left you to Akima and Cale. I was no father and could never be one. But I did hold my promise. I stayed with them until you were 4, then I left the house, but I always remained a vigil over you. Never sleeping until you slept, watching where you went, who you talked to. The day you met Tryn, it was one of the best days I've ever seen you had. Everything I did was tied up with you. I had no job, which is why I live here. I had surveillance equipment set up to follow you when I couldn't. When I heard of Akima and Cale, I knew Tyrowe was behind it."

Jolrael looked at him "I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but I really do need to call my family, they might be worried about me. Got a phone or something?" he said. Noa pointed to a vid-phone over by the wall. "Thanks."

Jolrael phoned the police department where they were last at. They paged the station, but no one answered. He thanked them and hung up. He called Akima's house, Dawn answered. Her young, bright face shown on the screen "Jolrael! Mom, he's ok!" she said as she saw his image, Akima rushed over "Oh, thank God you're ok! Are you safe?" she asked.

Jolrael nodded "I'm fine, but Tryn is missing." He said. Akima gasped "Oh no! I'm so so sorry.."

Jolrael shook his head "It wasn't your fault. I ran into him." 

"You ran into Tyrowe? What happened?

"He roughed me up a bit, then Noa over here saved me."

Noa stood next to Jolrael "Hi Akima."

"It's been along time, Noa." She said simply with a smile on her face "Thank you for saving our boy."

"It was the least I could do, Miss Akima." He said, then looked to Dawn "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is my daughter, Dawn." She replied

"Hi." She quietly responded, her cheeks were slightly blushed

"Charmed, I'm sure."

Dawn nodded "Well, I'm coming back home soon." Jolrael said 

"Good, we need you back here to get things straight again."

"See you later, bye."

Dawn and Akima waved good bye, Noa and Jolrael did the same.

"Care to join me?" Jol asked Noa

Noa thought for a second "I don't…aw, what the hell, it'll be nice seeing her once again."

__________________________________________________________

Cale rested in his hospital bed. The heart monitor pulsated below normal, but the lifelines hooked to his body kept him from dying. The window of his room slowly opened, as Tyrowe floated up to his room. He flew into the room and left the windows open. He walked over to the fallen Cale and smiled "Well, well, well. The mighty Cale Tucker, savior of the Human race and all around good guy, bed ridden. Your wife, Akima, she will die. Then your daughter. I won't stop till I wipe your family off the planet, then I will take over the planet with mine. Humans will once again be slaves, and Mantrins will rule this God forsaken place with an iron fist. Too bad you won't be able to see it." His hands slowly reached the plug to the lifelines "See you in hell, Cale Tucker. Your family will join you soon." And with that, he unplugged the cords. Cale's heart monitor immediately stopped beeping and flatlined. Tyrowe used psionics to shut the door tight. Doctors tried to open the door to no avail. Tyrowe laughed evily and floated out of the room, closing the windows behind him. The door didn't open until Tyrowe was safely on the ground. The doctors would try to find an explanation, but wouldn't be able to find one. The news would run the security camera footage over and over, but nothing showed anyone coming in. New Earth would be deeply saddened by his passing, cries would be heard everywhere. Part one of Tyrowe's plan was finished.

The great Cale Tucker, was dead.

**__**

To Be Continued…..


	3. Bloodline- The Jolrael Saga Part 3

Bloodline **__**

Bloodline

_The Jolrael Saga_

_Part 3_

Jolrael and Noa arrived at Akima's house a short while later, Noa came equipped with two pistols, while Jolrael came unarmed. The two knocked on the door. Akima got up an looked to the camera monitor, it was them. She opened the door "I'm so glad you're safe, Jol." She said and gave him a hug. 

He returned it gently "Thanks. Are you ok?" he asked

Akima nodded "I've calmed down. We were gonna visit Cale when you called, I'm worried about him."

"We all are." Jol said

Akima looked at Noa and stuck her hand out "Its been a long time, Noa."

He nodded "Yeah, it has, Akima." He shook her hand. Dawn appeared behind Akima and moved from the back of her towards Noa "Hi Noa." She said with a smile.

He nodded to her "And this is your lovely daughter, Akima? Nice to meet you."

Dawn blushed. "Well, I suggest that we go inside." Jolrael said, waving towards the inside of the house.

_____________________________________________

Tyrowe walked into an abandoned warehouse. There was nothing inside except for a small platform. He stepped onto the platform "Down." He said.

"Voice Verification….Approved." a robotic voice said. The platform began moving downward. 

"Time for part two." He said to himself. The platform moved downward, deeper into the earth. Finally, it lowered into a room. Tyrowe had a secret laboratory built under this warehouse. This is how he survived for over twenty years as a walking corpse. He had to periodically regenerate himself in here to prevent rotting and falling apart. The platform stopped as it hit the ground. He walked down a hallway, into one door. Tryn was in there, chained to the wall. Her cheek had dried blood on it from where she was cut. She laid on the floor of the pitch black room as he walked in, turning the lights on. She awakened suddenly and looked at Tyrowe. She backed up to the wall as much as she could "Y-y-you!" she said

Tyrowe laughed slightly "Yes, remember me?"

Tryn trembled slightly "I wish I didn't! What do you want with me!?"

Tyrowe walked over and put his hand on her cheek gently "Why, my dear Tryn, you are the key to my son. With you, he's in the palm of my hand, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Don't worry, when you're not needed, I'll dispose of you."

"You can't win! My Jolrael will…"

"Your Jolrael what? Your Jolrael will kick my ass? Your Jolrael will kill me? I think not. My son will join my side, and when that happens, there will be no need for you."

Tyrowe lifted his hand up into the air and brought it back down forcefully, slapping Tryn hard, sending her to the ground.

"Everyone has a purpose. Your purpose is to be the sacrificial lamb. You shall be sacrificed for the greater good, and nothing will change that." Tyrowe said, then turned around and left the room, closing the door and turning the lights off. Tryn cried in the darkness. She was cold, hurt, and depressed. She sniffled and and cried out "Jolraaaaaaaaaeell!!! I need you! Where are you!" she said and cried.

_____________________________________________________

A knock was heard on the door of the Akima household. The four had been sitting and talking about the recent events. Noa filled them in on what went on at the apartment complex. Jolrael got up and answered the door, two New Earth Military servicemen were there, grim looks on their faces "Is there a Miss Akima Tucker in the house?" one asked. Akima got up and walked over to the two men and Jolrael, Dawn and Noa quickly followed "Ma'am, It is my deepest regret and sorrow to tell you this. Your husband Cale Tucker died in St Paul memorial hospi.."

Akima didn't need to hear the rest. She dropped to her knees and cried loudly, tears or pain and anguish rolled down her aged cheeks "No…no…not him….God, why Cale…" she said, her voice shook greatly as she said this. Dawn cupped her hands in front of her face. 

Jolrael bent down and held his stepmother "Mom…I'm so sorry.." he whispered. Dawn couldn't take it anymore, she turned around and ran up the stairs to her room, crying. Noa gave chase after her. The two servicemen bent down to look at her "Miss Tucker, I know this is very hard for you, its hard on everyone. But we need you to come down to the hospital's morgue to identify the body." One said

Akima buried her face into Jolrael's shoulder, sobbing loudly "I'll do it, I don't think she's up to it.."

Akima looked up "No! I want to see him one last time…" she said. Jolrael nodded "We'll be there in a little bit." He said to the servicemen. They nodded "We'll be waiting outside to escort you."

_______________________________________________________

Noa got up to Dawn's door and knocked "Go away! I just want to be alone!" she said, her crying could be heard through the door. "I'm deeply sorry about your father, Dawn. He was a great man." He said. Noa tested the doorknob, unlocked. He opened the door slightly to see Dawn face down on her bed, crying into the pillow as she clutched it tightly. 

He walked over and sat on her bed slowly "Dawn, listen to me. Its ok, I…"

"It's not ok! My dad is dead!"

"Shhh, I know that. I'm very sorry. Is there anything that I could to help you cope, let me know."

Dawn sat up and looked at him "Just…stay here. Please."

Noa nodded. She laid into his shoulder and cried, he put an arm around her. He wanted to do anything he could to comfort her. Noa knew that it would take her awhile to get over it, but he also knew she can be strong and live on when she does. After a few minutes, Dawn lifted her head up to look at Noa, he gazed back at her "My dad cared for me. I remember when he used to play with me when I was a kid, no matter what he was doing, he'd drop everything just to be with me. He told me how proud he was of me. I loved him so much." She whispered to Noa, who listened intently. "He knows, Dawn. He didn't leave without knowing it. And right now, he's smiling upon you from above. You'll join him one day, but just remember, he's always with you."

Dawn nodded slightly and cried a little bit more until she began to relax.

"Are you ok now?"

"It still hurts, but I've calm down. Thank you for looking after me." She responded

He nodded "It's the least I could do. I know how it feels."

Dawn continued to look into his eyes, sniffling every so often "What happened?"

"A girl I knew, she killed herself. I cared deeply for her, and I was about to join her, when I realized that I still had a purpose in life." He said. Noa took his hand and wiped her cheeks and eyes of tears. She nodded "I'm sorry. And thanks."

"Its nothing, really. Want to go back down stairs?"

Dawn sniffed and nodded "Yes."

_______________________________________________

Thirty minutes later, the foursome left for the hospital. Akima cried lightly during the ride off and on, Jolrael did the best he could to keep her calm. Dawn kept close to Noa, he seemed to help keep her quiet for most of the ride, even though some tears did fall from her eyes. When they arrived at the hospital, they were escorted to the morgue. The four walked in and were greeted by the attendant. 

"Now, before I open this, you sure you want to see him?" he asked

Jolrael looked around at the faces of his comrades, his arm was wrapped around Akima's shoulder "Yes, we'd like to see him one last time." he said

The attendant nodded and pulled out Cale's body from the refrigeration unit, a sheet was placed over his body. The man pulled the sheet down to reveal Cale's face, locked in a solemn look, his eyes shut. Akima started to cry again, while Dawn tried to keep her composure.

Akima walked up to the body and put her hand on his forehead, she shivered slightly from the cold touch. "I love you." She whispered to Cale. She retreated her hand slowly, then placed a small kiss on his forehead before she walked back over to Jolrael and the group. 

Dawn walked up to Cale and looked at his face "I'm so sorry, daddy. I hope you're in peace where ever you are." She said. Dawn bent down and kissed his forehead like her mother did and walked back.

Jolrael walked up to the body of his stepfather. A heavy sorrow weighed his heart down "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me, accepting me, and loving me. Rest in peace, dad." He said. With one last look towards his stepfather, he turned around and walked back to the others.

__________________________________________________________

The four turned down the escort back to their house. They were all heartbroken in one way or another. They decided to walk, to help gather themselves.

"I know it was him." Akima said, tears going down your cheek slightly

"We all know it was him, mom." Dawn replied

"I'm going to kill him for what he did." Akima responded

Noa looked at her "Forgive me for being blunt, Akima, but the chances of you killing someone like Tyrowe are slim to none."

"I don't care what it takes. I want him dead." She said coldly

"Despite how much we want to deny it, he's more powerful than he ever was. The only people that can even withstand him are the ones with the psionic powers, just like Tyrowe's." he said

Jolrael looked at Noa "You're the only one, though."

He shook his head "Stith had it. And so do you, Jolrael."

Jolrael looked at Noa in a shocked expression "What do you mean? How do I have it?"

"Simple, you inherited it from your parents. That's why Tyrowe wants you. A specific reason, I have no clue, but he wants you for your ability."

Jolrael looked straight ahead "If I have this 'ability', then how come I can't use it?"

Noa nodded again "You haven't awakened yet."

Jol was about to ask him what he meant by that, when they saw a huge crowd around the window, crying and moaning could be heard. They rushed over to the crowd and saw that they were looking at television screens, broadcasting the death of Cale all over the globe. Being a huge historic figure for mankind that he was, this was very tragic to the people of New Earth. Jol looked at Akima and Dawn "We better get out of here, before we get swarmed by people." He suggested. The three nodded and quickly left the crowd.

Soon after, they arrived at Akima's house. They walked up to the doorstep "We can't keep running from him." Jolrael said to Noa. He nodded "I know. We need to come up with a plan to find him. If we kill him, your Tryn might never be found." He said. Akima unlocked the door and opened it. The four walked in, Akima turned the light on and screamed, the others looked at what she was screaming at. Tyrowe was sitting in a chair, facing them, and smiling "Welcome back, enjoy your trip?"

Akima's sorrow quickly turned into rage as she saw him "You bastard! I'll kill you!!" she shouted as she rushed him. Tyrowe laughed and held out his hand in front of him. Akima froze dead in her tracks "Shoo." He said, making a motion with his hand. Akima flew backwards. Jolrael saw her and caught her mid air, then they both fell to the ground. Tyrowe was still laughing "Akima, is this any way to treat a house guest? Nice catch, son." 

Jolrael helped Akima up "For the last time, Tyrowe, I'm not your son."

"You made a big mistake killing Cale, all of New Earth will be after you!" Akima shouted

Tyrowe sighed "I doubt it, my dear. People still think I'm dead, and everyone knows that dead people stay dead." He said mockingly

Noa looked at Tyrowe, Dawn went back to assist her mother "Tyrowe, I'm going to take you down. Face me now!" Noa shouted, drawing his pistols.

Tyrowe smirked "A challenge? How…predictable. Despite twenty years, you still haven't changed. Do you really want to risk losing yet another person by killing me?"

Jolrael walked over to Noa "He still has Tryn."

Noa nodded "What are you doing here?"

Tyrowe looked over to the two female humans "I've come to take their lives."

Akima looked at Tyrowe, Jolrael shielded the two with his body "Never, I won't let you take them!" he said.

Tyrowe stood up "Ok, then how's this? We do a trade. Akima and her worthless daughter's life, for your lovely Tryn's life?"

Jolrael stood there, he didn't know what to say "I..I.."

"Don't fall for it, Jol. He's trying to trick you." Dawn said

"Oh, is that so? Come, bring her out."

A hooded Mantrin came out, holding an unconscious Tryn in its hands.

"Tryn!" Jolrael shouted

Noa aimed one gun at the hooded figure, the other at Tyrowe "Put her down immediately Tyrowe!"

"Or what? Are you gonna shoot me? Don't make me laugh." He said. Tyrowe walked over to the Mantrin and Tryn "Take your pick, Jolrael."

Akima and Dawn looked at Jol, as he stood there, looking at his mate being held hostage by his own father "I-I…can't choose.." he said to himself

Tyrowe signaled the Mantrin. The Mantrin laid Tryn on the ground and put her foot on her back. She removed her hood and drew her pistol, putting the barrel against Tryn's temple. The group gasped in horror as the hooded one revealed herself. Jolrael was stunned.

Stith was alive once again.


	4. Bloodline- The Jolrael Saga Part 4

Bloodline **__**

Bloodline

The Jolrael Saga

Part 4

Jolrael was stunned with the vision before him. Stith, his long dead mother, was about to kill his soon to be bride, Tryn. Tyrowe held a smirk on his face, a gun pointed at the four "Surprise, surprise, eh guys?" he said

"Oh my God! You monster!" Akima shouted at Tyrowe

Noa continued to look on "You sadistic son of a bitch." He muttered

Tyrowe looked at Noa "Oh, I couldn't have brought her back without your help, Noa."

He raised an eyebrow "How? She was buried in the building!"

Tyrowe's red eye gleamed "Or so you thought, Noa."

________________________________________________________________

Tyrowe was face down on the ground, his body covered in dust, dirt, and debris as he regained his energy. He was lucky to escape intact after such a huge gathering of psionic energy inside his lair. He stood up and scanned the area, not caring about his appearance. The rubble laid everywhere, the dust still hazing the air. Tyrowe walked around, looking for Reya, when a spark in the distance lit up and died quickly. Tyrowe's attention turned towards it as he began walking to it. A minute later, he found where the spark came from. It was Reya laying on the ground, several large glass shards shoved deep into her cranium, creating sparks from her artificial brain that shorted out. Her legs were broken, one a compound fracture, the bone sticking out from her thigh. 

Tyrowe shook his head "Useless." He said coldly and walked on, leaving her lifeless body there to decay and rot. He noticed a pile of rubble that stuck out, almost like a bulge. He walked over to it, as he did, he looked at his body. Glass and rocks were embedded in his skin, which would have probably hurt and bled a lot if it wasn't for the fact that he was undead. He arrived at the spot and began digging with his hands, removing the pieces of wall and ceiling from the spot. He then noticed all the rubble was being held up by a large metal….something. It looked as if it had been bent distorted by the large amount of psionic energy released. Almost like a metal prison, he removed it with ease due to his enhanced muscle strength, thanks to muscle fiber fusion. There laid the body of Stith, his beautiful mate, laying peacefully in a pool of her own blood. Noa must have created this metal prison as a tomb to protect her body from harm. Tyrowe picked her body up and looked at her face "I knew I'd get you someday," he whispered to her "And now, with your soul gone from your frame you call a body, you'll make the perfect bodyguard. We'll be a family once again." He said, walking off with her body in his arms, her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

_______________________________________________________________

"Thanks for the body, Noa." Tyrowe said, evil intent lacing his voice.

"Damn you Tyrowe, I swear I'll kill you!" Noa replied

"You cannot kill someone who's already dead, Noa," He said, then looking over to Stith, who pinned the unconscious Tryn to the ground, a gun pointed at her temple "Well ladies and gentlemen, I grow tired of this. Akima and her daughter now or Tryn will suffer due to your lack of response."

Akima, trembling at the sight of her old friend resurrected to serve her evil mate, eyed one of Noa's guns in his holster.

Jolrael walked upward to Stith "M-m-mom??" he said gently, continuing to walk over to her slowly. Stith eyed Jolrael as he approached, her soft yellow eyes now showed only emptiness "Mom? Please..let her go." He asked her gently. Stith growled lightly at him, Jolrael continued to walk forward slowly "Mother, its me…" before he could finish, Tyrowe had stood alongside Stith, aiming his gun between Jolrael's eyes "Jolrael, my sweet but gullible son, she doesn't know you. Its been far too long. Besides, she obeys me and me only."

Akima had enough "Stop! Let Tryn go, and I'll be your prisoner, just don't hurt either one of them." All eyes in the room, except Stith's that were still glaring at her son, turned to her. Dawn grasped Akima's shirt "What are you doing! You can't.."

Akima shushed her "Everything will be ok, honey." She said to her gently, while one hand moved up to Dawn's head and caressed her hair. Noa looked at her "Akima, I don't know what's gotten into you, but this isn't the way out of this."

She looked towards Noa "This stand off cannot go on any longer, I won't allow it." Jolrael, who still looked at his real mother, his eyes connecting with hers, backed up towards the group.

Akima looked to Jolrael and put a hand on his shoulder "Its ok." She said softly. Jol placed his hand on hers that rested on his shoulder "Akima…" he said "It's ok, just make sure you take care of Tryn." She let go of his hand and walked in the middle of the two warring groups. "Bring her over her and we'll do a trade, me for Tryn."

Tyrowe looked to Stith, then back to Akima, thinking over the bargain. Finally, he spoke "It's a deal. Stith, give them the girl." He said, waving her off. Stith finally broke contact with her son's eyes, looked at Tyrowe and nodded. Tyrowe took aim at Akima as Stith delivered Tryn to her. Stith dumped Tryn in front of Akima, while Akima just looked at her old friend "Stith, you will rest in peace soon my old friend." She whispered to her. Stith walked back to Tyrowe, gun in hand, as he waved for Akima "Now for your part."

Akima nodded and looked back, at her friends. Noa walked up to her "Akima, you're a very valiant female. Something I don't see very often in people." He said as he picked up the knocked out Tryn and held her in his arms. Akima smiled "Thank you Noa." She said. "Do me a favor, keep my daughter safe from harm. And tell Jol I love him." 

"I will." He responded, before walking back to the remaining three with Tryn in his arms.

Akima began walking towards Tyrowe and Stith, their guns pointed at the group behind her. Noa walked outside and set her on the ground, laying peacefully. Noa walked back in "What's going to happen to her?" Dawn asked worriedly, he looked to her "I don't no, but something's gonna happen, something isn't right." He said. 

Jolrael continued to look at his mother, like he was infatuated with her. This was the first time he had ever seen her besides in pictures Akima shared with him. It pained him to see her alongside his father, the one causing him grief, but he knew she couldn't help it. He also knew that Tyrowe would pay for desecrating his mother's body.

Akima walked slowly to Tyrowe and Stith's clutches, her mind racing with thoughts of her friends and family. She thought about Jolrael, the little Mantrin baby that had been left in her custody when Stith died. She remembered the times she used to take him into her bed and snuggle up with him, tickling and playing there. The times when he cried because he was lonely, she dropped everything to hold him and pet him, reassuring him that no one had left him. When she was pregnant with Dawn, Jol used to lie his head on her stomach and sleep to the small beating of the child's heart. When Dawn came around, she continued to love them both equally. Sometimes Cale, even though he never really took to Jol very well, would hold him while Akima played with her daughter. Jol never snapped his beak at her, although he did sometimes to Cale, especially if he petted him the wrong way. As the two grew up, she remembered days where she was tired from chasing the two around the house, and how Cale tried so hard to keep them busy as she slept. When Jolrael was old enough, he wondered why he was so different from Akima. She told him about Stith that day, shared memories about her, talked about the good days and moments they had. She'd never seen Jol cry so much. From then on, Jol called her Akima instead of mom, but she knew it'd happen sooner or later. When Jolrael moved out, Akima hugged him and cried on his shoulder, crying tears of happiness, knowing that he was going to live his life. She was so proud of him.

Dawn was always the light of Akima's life, her very own child, her only child. Not a day went by that she wasn't proud of her. She was full of life and energy as a child, always wanting to play whenever they had the chance. When she came home from school, they sat and talked about what she did that day while she helped her daughter with her homework. And Cale, the only one she'd ever love. Sometimes she wondered what she ever did to deserve him, he was always there for her and never said or did anything to offend her. She recalled the nights they spent alone in their bedroom, holding each other as they kissed and talked. The romantic evenings they spent with each other when the kids were in bed. He a day never went by without him telling her that he loved her. Akima looked at Tyrowe as she neared him, and realized that the time for her to join Cale had come. "I'm comin' baby." She said quietly, as if Cale was right in front of her. She reached around her back slowly.

Noa unholstered one of his guns "Get ready guys, we may have to fight after all." He said to them, they nodded as he reached for the other, and felt nothing but the holster. "What the.." he said to himself, then looking at Akima's back. An outline indicated she was hiding something behind her back, Noa's gun. He gasped as Akima reached for it.

Akima reached under her shirt and withdrew the gun from behind her "This is for Cale!" she yelled, whipping the gun in front of her and quickly taking aim and fired several shots. Tyrowe looked at Akima as the first shot pieced his shoulder, another blasting his stomach. He didn't wince or scream in pain, he just smiled as his psionic shield came up and his gun pointed to her. Akima realized it was over for her soon, but she never stopped firing. Stith kept the gun on Akima, although keeping a watchful eye on the others as they looked on. Tyrowe pulled the trigger as a short stream of hot plasma energy shot through the barrel of his gun, straight to Akima' heart, killing her instantaneously. Her life flashed before her eyes as she fell backwards to the ground, the room fading to black quickly. Noa pulled his gun up and fired at Tyrowe when Akima went down, his instincts kicked into defense mode as the gunfire rang out, dissolving due to the shield. Jolrael, with a loss of words, dropped to his knees. His eyes welled up with tears as he witnessed his stepmother die at the hands of Tyrowe. The pain was so intense, even greater then that of a mortal wound. He could no longer stand by defenselessly and let others die, Jolrael's rage build up inside him faster than any wildfire.

Stith aimed at Noa and fired, the shots not even going through, as the firefight continued. Dawn, who watched it all, broke down into tears and rushed to her mother's side "No! No, no, no no!! You can't be dead! No!" she said as she placed a hand over the wound and another under her head, crying into Akima's shoulder. Jolrael looked at Dawn holding her mother, then to Tyrowe. Tears wet his cheek as he cried for the fallen, his sorrow quickly turning into rage, his pain into anger. He got up and rushed to Tyrowe, his teeth clenched together as he rushed Tyrowe. 

Tyrowe looked at Jolrael, who was obviously pissed off. He aimed the gun at his own son "Goodnight, Jol." He said and fired. The laser seared through the air and dissipated in front of Jolrael. Tyrowe raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why it wasn't a dead shot. Noa was busy in a gunfight with Stith, so he couldn't have intervened. Then he noticed the ground, fire was left in Jolrael's wake. He looked at Jolrael's eyes and saw nothing in them except red. His pupils were gone. Jolrael raised his fist as he got closer to Tyrowe, he tried to block it, but the fist powered through and clocked Tyrowe in the jaw, sending him backwards quite a bit. Tyrowe regained his balance and looked at Jolrael, smiling. He knew with enough pressure, it'd finally happen. Now he'd see what his son is really made of.

For Jolrael has awakened, and the battle between father and son has finally begun…..

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED……..


End file.
